Broken hearts don't heal
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Just a collection of angst one-shots. Enjoy!
1. Destined

**Hey people these are just a little collection of one-shots. Before you freak out, I wrote all of these before my stories but forgot about them! Ok here we go! Oh and these are going to be kind of short. So I'm warning you now!**

I was standing there watching them, everyone was cheering with they kissed. I thought we were destined to be together.

It all started when she moved to town. He said she was just a friend but then I caught him with her. She was my best friend, but then she stole him from me. "Welcome the couple, Jack Brewer and Grace Brewer!" The dj announced. Everyone started to dance but I just sat there.

I was staring into space thinking of everything that happened. My heart broke multiple times, I forgave even thought I shouldn't of, and I should be moving on, but I'm not.

When she turned to me she gave me a smirk and kissed him hard on the lips. I cringed with every move she make. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion. The world was swirling around me. I decided I just couldn't handle it anymore. The pain, regret, guilt, and lies.

It was time to cut the cake but I took the knife from her hands. I walked up onto the stage and I could feel every one stop and their gaze fell on me.

I raised the knife and looked Jack right in the eye. Then I drove the knife through my heart. Right before I slipped from the world I could see the hurt and regret in his eyes.

**Ok that was really short… well I hoped you guys liked this and if you don't like this kind of stuff don't read the next ones because they are kind of like this… well Please review!**


	2. Stay with me

**Woooo another one! Yay! Anyways I hope you guys like this one! It's kind of based of the song Kiss it all better by He is We! My favorite song! Please review! **

I heard a gunshot from a distance and I saw it tear through her heart. She fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. I ran to her and rested her head on my lap. "Please, don't go, please don't go." I cried.

"Jack" She mumbled. "Kim, please don't leave me" I sobbed. "Shhh." She said. "Please just stay with me until I fall asleep." She said. "Kim I'm sorry this is all my fault-"I started. "It's not your fault love you didn't know" She cut me off.

And that's what I did. I stayed there with her until I could feel her soft heartbeat slow down and then stop.

I walked over to the dropped the gun. The person who shot it was long gone. They have to live with the burden that they took a person's life.

I picked it up and brought it to my head. "I'll avenge my lover tonight." I said then pulled the trigger.

Before I knew it I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and it was her. We will be together forever. Forever.

**Ok that was VERY short…. Well I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!**


	3. Took it too far

**Woot new chapter! And these are one-shots, not stories. I may make a two-part but that would be it… well I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! No fames!**

We were standing over her black casket. Her face was pale as a ghost and her honey blond hair was now getting whiter and whiter.

We were the lasts one to leave. They placed her body in the ground and all that was left is her tombstone.

It started to rain when got there. So now we were drenched. "I'm so sorry, I never meant it to go this far." I said. "Jack, Grace. Time to go" My mom called. "Coming" I replied. "Kim I'm sorry" She mumbled.

I took one last look at her gravestone

_Kimberly Crawford _

_1996-2013_

_They took it too far_

They left the grave yard and walked down the street. She couldn't handle it anymore and broke down and started to cry. Tears kept streaming down her face and she couldn't control it.

Eventually I started to cry too. People looked at us but we didn't care.

Their best friend was dead. And they were the reason why.

**O.M.G Shortest chapter ever known to man. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it! I know, I know. I should so something where Kim seems to be the bad guy but for some reason it is much easier to make Jack the bad guy… Well please review and follow! **


	4. More scars

**Four in one day! Or two... It's one AM here… Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter! Warning: Self harm. **

I was staring out my window, watching them laugh. We used to have something like that. Until she stole him from me.

I have been depressed for weeks now. Each day I get sadder and sadder. I just stopped going anywhere but school since everywhere I went they were there… And what pained me the most was that he seemed happier with her.

Donna brewer sounds much better than Kim brewer… I thought.

I walked into the empty kitchen and my feet pattered the floor. I looked around and the knifes caught my eye. I walked over to them and that sharpest, biggest one caught my eye.

I took it out and rolled up my sleeve. I slid the knife across my bare wrist and I could feel pain. Good pain. Blood trickled down my hand and dripped onto the floor.

I put the knife into the sink and wiped the blood from the floor. I walked back over the window and I saw them kissing.

Then one thing hit me. There are more scars to come.

**Ok no ****_that _****was the shortest chapter ever… god Julia write more chapters. Shut it brain its two AM. Anyways please review and I will love you forever! No flames! **


End file.
